


Under the Sky

by kkulmeong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other members not mentioned, Picnics, Slow Dancing, dresses and makeup, side ryeji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulmeong/pseuds/kkulmeong
Summary: Seungmin takes Changbin on a picnic date — and perhaps a slow dance too.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Under the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a 3k word vomit of seungbin being soft boyfriends, enjoy :DD

Changbin’s parents expected a girl. Everything was so ready — a bunch of feminine clothes and a bright room ready for their child to enjoy. Unfortunately, Changbin was the opposite of what their parents had expected him to be when he was born, throwing away all of the preparations his parents did.

Well, not really.

Changbin grew up in a feminine way. A gentle way of walking and speaking, shy giggles and a soft voice. His parents didn’t really force him to become as feminine as they expected — Changbin just naturally picked it up as he grew up, His room that was painted in a calming shade of beige with tons of wooden and pink furniture, less than musculine choice of clothing, women-centered shows and animations. Changbin loved it, he loved feeling so soft and pure, and his parents weren’t really against it.

His cherry lips glistened under the warm sunlight, soft eyes and skin practically glowing. Most of his friends were women — he didn’t particularly feel right hanging out with men. He’d join his friends in hangouts like dining it at pet cafes, going to old museums downtown, and even joining them in thrift shopping — hence he naturally picked up wearing pretty clothes along the way. His friends would point out pastel-colored clothes and pretty blouses for him to try, and undoubtedly, he enjoyed it. He always felt like men’s clothes were too tight-fitting and suffocating — why wear tight dress shirts and slack when you can wear flowy blouses and skirts? 

Ryujin and Yeji were Changbin’s closest friends out of the bunch. The three of them would hang out at each other’s houses without notice from each other — it was nice having a couple of closer friends from a large circle of friends whom he could talk to without feeling bad about the other ones. The three of them would go grocery shopping for Ryujin’s mom all together, slipping in a few sweets at the cart too, of course. Countless nights were spent with the three of them either painting each other’s nails or following a pastry recipe from a random Youtube video online. It was sweet, Changbin didn’t really have to remind himself, having a teenage life that was according to his will. 

Changbin’s parents knew Ryujin and Yeji too. They definitely knew the other people, but they just knew the two better. They’d hang out at Changbin’s unnecessarily large house, using the swing at their garden that had worn out white paint. The green bushes and grass were moist from the early morning’s automatic sprinkler, giving a nostalgic smell around the three.

“Bin,” Ryujin calls out, her voice barely heard. The said man looked up from the romance novel he was reading, his round glasses resting gently on his cute nose. “I have something to tell you.”

That phrase was often said in a negative connotation. “Yeah?” 

“I don’t like…” She stalled. Changbin intently listened, and Yeji was also looking up to the youngest out of the trio from her seat on the swing.

“I don’t like people.” She breathed out.

“I don’t think any of us like people here,” Changbin scrunched up his nose, smiling a bit. “Are we on the same page or..?”

“I don’t like men. Specifically.”

“Oh,” Changbin hummed in realization. “That’s cool. I look up to you for that.”

“You aren’t mad?” 

“Why would I be?” He chuckled softly, pushing up his reading glasses that were slowly falling down. “It’s not like you’re cutting off your friendship with me, right? I’m cool with it. Thanks for trusting me — us, rather — for this.”

Ryujin sighed out of relief, clutching her chest. A relieved smile was finally on her face, her pale skin standing out from the otherwise bland scenery. “I thought you would cut off your friendship with me.”

“Why would we?” Yeji questioned. “It’s not a bad thing. And it’s not like you not liking men would affect your friendship with us.”

“It actually did, for some people.” Ryujin chuckled. Changbin and Yeji exchanged a look, raising an eyebrow at the youngest.

“I told Hyeri about this beforehand. Three months ago, I think? Then she started acting weird. Told me to not join her at the restroom or the changing room unlike the past. She’s acting like _I would like her._ ” The brunette laughed. “That’s when I knew I had to cut her off. Technically, we’re all at the same friend group, but I’d rather have her around with a lot of people so a lot of you can see how wrong she acts.”

“You’re smart.” Yeji whistled.

“Of course I am.” The latter breathed out, chuckling lightly. “I wouldn’t get myself a girlfriend if I keep homophobic people near.”

That’s how the three of them ended up being… just the three of them. Nothing really changed — all of them still went to cute hangouts. Yeji and Ryujin would bring out several articles of clothing that they would like Changbin to try. The eldest of the bunch had to finally open up his walk in closet because of the immense amount of clothes he has. The overall color palette was warm and soft — dressing up became Changbin’s safe haven.

It wasn’t a surprise that Ryujin and Yeji got him into makeup too. The duo would let Changbin sit in front of his lit up vanity, splashing hues and colors on his face. Changbin felt awkward at first because of how heavy his face feels, but now he got used to the several layers coating his skin — he became fond of it, even. Ryujin would occasionally show him pretty eyeshadow styles from her Pinterest one moment and try doing it on him the next. It always turned out great, and Changbin momentarily thought that he'd hire Ryujin as his personal makeup artist someday.

Pretty dresses and makeup, those were the things Changbin made him feel at home. He loved how the edges of the skirt flew gracefully on his skin, the cool breeze of this wind hitting his legs softly. Delicate puffed up sleeves and tight blouses, short or long skirts, the brunette loved all of it. He’d like to wear a puffy dress in his wedding someday, too.

“You look pretty as always.” A voice startled Changbin from behind. He was currently fitting on a dress Yeji sew — it was white, delicate lace sewn over a layer of cotton. The upper part of the dress stretched under his collarbones and around his shoulders, the top fabric disappearing in a black corset he had on top, emphasizing his waist. The dress ended right above his knees, and Changbin was just about to wear a pair of combat boots to match it all up. 

“You scared me.” Changbin breathed out as he looked at his boyfriend’s reflection in the mirror, who had a teasing smile on his face.

“It’s not the first time I barged into your house unannounced. I’m surprised you aren’t used to it already.”

“Maybe if you knocked next time,” Changbin snickered as he tied up his shoes. Seungmin went up to him, kneeling in front of him too, tying his boots for him. 

“What’s got you dressed up all pretty?” Seungmin asked as he sat down on the cold tiles of Changbin’s walk-in closet, gesturing to his boyfriend to do the same. Changbin mirrored his action, slipping in his hand on Seungmin’s on along the way.

“Just felt like it.” He responded. “What’s got _you_ dressed up all pretty? You don’t usually dress up that neatly when you’re crashing here.”

“Hey!” Seungmin said, offended but with no bite. “I dress nicely all the time!”

“Yeah right, you get the point.” The older laughed, rubbing his thumb over Seungmin’s hand. “What has got you dressed up _specially._ There, better?”

“I hate you.” He doesn’t. “Planning to take you on a picnic date today.”

“A picnic date?” Seungmin could practically hear his boyfriend’s eyes shine in excitement. He nodded as a response, looking at the latter on his side after.

“You always wanted to go to one but I suck at preparing. Finally found the time to find someone who can organize it recently, so I decided to finally ask you on one now.”

“Let’s go now, then?” Changbin excitedly stood up, lightly tugging Seungmin on the way, who silently chuckled fondly. 

He could never say no to him.

The windows were down, the sun was almost setting, Changbin and Seungmin had their playlist blasting from Seungmin’s car’s aux. The warm breeze of an empty road hit Changbin’s elbow that was resting where the car’s window disappeared on the door. Seungmin told him beforehand that it would be a long ride, and so they picked up a few snacks from the convenience store before they proceeded to travel.

The sky was already dark, but it wasn’t night yet — the clouds were prominent and the sky was tinted in a grayish blue. Changbin knew that the sun was about to set soon.

“How could we go on a picnic when it’s already dark?”

“We can, trust me on this one.” Seungmin smiled as he continued to drive. “And I wanted to start off the picnic while we see the sunset.”

“You’re so cheesy!” Changbin softly laughed. “I like it.”

“I know.” Seungmin laughed as the tune of their favorite started playing in the aux. Seungmin temporarily took his eyes off the road and gave Changbin a knowing glance, slightly smirking.

“There’s no people here, right?” His boyfriend asked, eyes glistening. 

“There aren’t any people, but there might be wandering souls.”

“Ow!” Seungmin yelped as Changbin lightly hit his shoulder. “I’m driving!”

“I’m aching you nicely!” Changbin retorted. “I’m gonna sing my heart out. No one can hear.”

“Sing as loud as you want, Bin.” Seungmin reassured him, temporarily moving his hand away from the clutch to give the elder’s hand a small squeeze. “Sing to your heart's desire.”

Changbin did. He rode on the melody of the all too familiar song, his voice gradually increasing. He was singing his heart out, shouting into the empty streets and passing streetlights — Seungmin couldn’t resist doing the same.

Just two happy souls, wandering into a narrow street, no other people around — just Changbin and Seungmin, Seungmin and Changbin; just like how it’s supposed to be.

Just like how Seungmin planned, it was already sunset. They got off Seungmin’s car, the younger assisting Changbin in getting off. They walked over the large blanket Seungmin assumed to be his assigned agent from a small business prepared. Seungmin held Changbin’s hands as they walked towards the set up, using their spare hand to cover their eyes from the harsh sun rays along the way. The younger let the elder sit down first, getting himself comfortable on the blanket, grabbing a pillow to set on his lap after. Seungmin did the same — they both laid back, arms supporting their weight as they stared at the sky.

“There’s a lot of food here.” Changbin commented.

“I paid a lot. It should have.” Seungmin chuckled, reaching out for Changbin’s hand again, entwining them softly. He shifted a bit and leaned at the elder, laying his head at the pillow above his lap.

“What cake is this? How do we even eat these?” 

“You know the trend where they use wine glasses to scoop out the cake? Yeah, we’re following that.” Changbin gave him a look. “And it’s black forest. It just has a layer of fondant for the aesthetics. I wouldn’t order any other cake if I’m eating with you.”

Seungmin could feel Changbin’s chest vibrate from behind him, the said man laughing lightly. “You know me so well.”

They started munching on the fruits in the bowl. Changbin plopped in a cherry on his mouth, and also pushed in a small strawberry against Seungmin’s lips after. The younger ate the fruit, smiling fondly at Changbin.

“Is your lip gloss different today? You usually have the glitters heart-shaped. They’re stars now.”

“I’m surprised you noticed.” He said. “But yeah, it’s a different variant. Just wanted to try something new.”

“It looks pretty on you.”

“You say that on everything I wear.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m lying.”

“You’re so sappy.” Changbin teased, pushing another fruit against Seungmin’s lips, who happily munched on it right after.

“Can’t help it.” Seungmin laughed, sitting up after. He grabbed a wine glass from the small box beside the blanket and reached it out to Changbin after. Grabbing one for himself, he took the cake outside the pastel pink box, settling it between the two.

“Are you sure about this?”

“To be honest? No.” Changbin lightly hit him after that. “We can eat it straight from the box if it doesn’t work.”

Thankfully, it does.

The cake was sweet, just like how Changbin likes it — it was a tad bit cold too, and Seungmin assumed that the agents just finished setting it up recently.

Seungmin finally switched on the fairylights surrounding them as it was getting darker. The blanket lit up prettily, the light radiating at Changbin’s tan skin, making him glow. He always looked like an angel, and him wearing a white dress right now really made Seungmin think he just fell out of heaven.

“Stop staring at me while I’m eating, weirdo.” Changbin jokes, throwing a blueberry at Seungmin’s direction.

“You look really pretty right now.”

“You’ve said that multiple times already.”

“But you do.”

“Just eat the cake!” Seungmin laughed, resting his head at Changbin’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, and he took a deep breath. The scenery was beautiful — even if there were no stars hung up in the sky, he still felt so happy. Maybe it was the food, maybe it was the fairy lights, maybe it was the pretty boy right beside him.

It was the last option.

Seungmin felt a soft kiss being planted at the crown of his head, making his eyes flutter open.

“You tired?”

“Not really.” He responded. “Just intaking the scene. It makes me feel so… happy and homey.”

“I feel you.” Changbin snaked up his hand at his boyfriend’s waist. “I feel so happy right now too.”

“I’m glad you’re here with me right now.” The elder whispered. “Couldn’t really imagine me being somewhere else that isn’t with you.”

“And you say I’m the sappy one.”

“You just ruined the moment!” Changbin said, offended. He really wasn’t mad — he’s just teasing, and Seungmin knows that. The said man shifted more and buried his head on the crook of Changbin’s neck, pushing the wine glass to the side as he hugged him warmly. Changbin mimicked the action, embracing the lankier man in a comforting hug.

They stayed like that for a few more moments, right underneath each other’s arms. Seungmin occasionally rubbed Changbin’s back, the rough material of the corset making his hands feel a bit weird.

The moment felt so right — it was just the two of them. Changbin didn’t have to be forced not to wear pretty dresses and makeup, Seungmin didn’t have to be shy about spoiling his boyfriend. It felt peaceful — freeing, even, they didn’t have to hide a part of themselves from anyone. Changbin was so lucky to have someone take care of him extensively without making him feel bad. They were each other’s home.

“Do you want to dance?” Seungmin mumbled from his neck, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Dance? How, though?”

“I’ll teach you.” Seungmin detached himself from the elder’s embrace, standing up and dusting his pants. He held out a hand for Changbin to hold, hoisting him up after Changbin pulled his skirt down from previously bunching up in his corset.

Seungmin took Changbin away from the small picnic blanket, staring at the sky. Their hands were still entwined like how it usually is, and the both of them stared at the blank sky. The night breeze felt cold, softly blowing from the swaying trees. Seungmin looked from the sky down to his boyfriend, lifting up his other unoccupied hand to rest on Changbin’s waist. Changbin finally looked down on him again, eyes shining brighter than the moon, a pretty smile lingering on his face.

Seungmin lifted his entwined hand and rested Changbin’s hand on his shoulders, signaling the elder to do the same with his other arm. Seungmin’s hands felt so familiar resting on Changbin’s waist, and he started slowly swaying the both of them. Seungmin met Changbin’s eyes, carrying the same fond look he always had whenever they looked at each other. It sounded cliche and cheesy like they were straight out of a romance movie, but they couldn’t care less. No one was watching, they had nothing to worry about. They just had to savor the moment.

“I really wanted to dance with you like this for so long.” Seungmin whispered under his breath. “Really wanted to hold you close.”

“I’m glad we can dance today, then.” Changbin lifted one of his hands from Seungmin’s shoulders and softly brushed it over his cheek. “It feels reassuring to know that I make you so happy just like how you make me feel.”

“Kind of hoped we can travel to France one day and dance near the eiffel tower, but that’s still a pretty long way ahead. That doesn’t mean that I’m any less happier, by the way.” Seungmin held Changbin closer as they swung underneath the pillow of clouds. “I’m just so happy I get to do these things with you.”

“Me too.” Changbin whispered underneath his breath. “Me too.”

“Seungmin, come here!” Changbin whisper-shouted, urging his boyfriend to come to his direction. He was gesturing to Seungmin to come near him by flapping his hand, tugging the latter behind an aisle from the convenience store they dropped by before going home.

“Look at your 2 o’clock.” The brunette whispered. Seungmin complied, lifting his vision from Changbin to a table behind him in a diagonal way. There were a few tables pushed against the wall where the window lies, the artificial light from the store illuminating the area. Beside the tables were a few charging stations and vending machines, and a few people dining in with the cheap food from convenience stores.

“What about it?” Seungmin curiously asked, raising an eyebrow at the elder.

“The two people who are eating chicken breasts right now.” Changbin said carefully. “You might know them?”

“Huh?” Seungmin looked at the area again, looking more intently at the people Changbin was talking about.

“Are they..?”

“Yeah, they are.” Changbin nodded, smiling in mischief. “Wanna take a photo of them and send it to them after?”

That’s how the unfinished chicken breasts were left at the store, a wild Yeji and Ryujin chasing Seungmin and Changbin. The males were laughing loudly, rushing towards their car, the two females following them. The two did confess that they were actually dating for quite a while now, ang Changbin couldn’t be more thankful that Ryujin and Yeji finally solved the weird tension they had. It was hard practically third wheeling everytime they hung out, you know?

Loud voices and laughter amidst the quiet streets of the dawn, content hearts beating under the sky. Changbin wouldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
